No One Lives Forever
by PincushionQueens
Summary: Picture three amigos: An insomniac painter, a baby-faced shy boy and a self proclaimed cool guy. Now, put them in their first year at Hogwarts, add a murder mystery or two (and a dash of insanity) and you have what is called FANFICTIONBYUNSTABLEFANGIRLS.


One girl stood alone between the platforms 9 and 10 at the King's Cross station. She stared at the ground, checking her watch every few minutes. She had one hand on the trolley behind her, carrying her luggage: a large trunk. She was humming. Always humming. The security guard, Paul, was a tad curious about this girl. When he had asked her for her name, she had told him, "I am Elizabeth Vaugan, thank you very much. Now, do me a favor and be on your merry way. Stuff your head down a toilet or something." He had just laughed, and went on his way. This wasn't very merry at all. Elizabeth had not moved from her spot for over an hour. Still humming that tune…Beethoven, Paul thought. She was humming Beethoven.

Once again, she checked her watch. She sighed, and began to walk off, trolley in hand. Paul's eyes followed her. She had a slight skip to her step, and started running straight towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. _Oh dear, if she's that stupid, this won't turn out well, _Paul thought to himself. He bit his lip. Just as Elizabeth was about to hit the barrier, a crowd of people moved in front of Paul's view. When they moved, Elizabeth was gone. She had vanished into thin air.

"The security man was looking at me funny, James. He was weird." Elizabeth explained, leaning back onto her seat on the Hogwarts Express, finally. She sighed deeply.

"At least it's starting now. Hope we're in the same house, huh?"

"Better not be Slytherin." James pushed his hair back from his face, quietly singing to himself. _"Don't wanna be an American Idiot_... _Don't want a nation under the new mania…" _He put his headphones back on, and silently tapped his feet to the rhythm.

Elizabeth pursed her lips. _What to do, what to do? _She never liked long train or car rides, they were just too boring! She began to hum again. She decided that she had to come up with something to do – and quick. She began to inspect her nails. _God, the more I try and think the more bungled my ideas become! I think I need a nap._ _Yessss, a nice long nap will do it. Genius, Elizabeth! Absolutely genius! _

A while after Elizabeth finally got herself in a comfortable position, James finally came out of his reverie. He lightly pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked at her sleeping form. He pressed pause on his Discman and listened to the rumble of the train on its tracks. …_I need food. _As he stood up to find the trolley woman, he heard Elizabeth cackle in her sleep. "Ha ha ha ha… you jolly old man… you can't fool me now! …" He rolled his eyes and stepped outside the cart.

"Would you like any food off the trolley, dearest?" she asked him, eyes kind and gentle. _This lady gives me the creeps. She smells like mothballs. Blergh. _"Sure…Three pumpkin cakes and a chocolate frog, please." Tap, tap tap, goes his foot. Tap tap tap. "Here you go, young man." He said a hurried _thanks,_ paid her, and walked off briskly.

_I hate mothballs._

"Elizabeth. Wake up, damnit. WAKE UP NOW." James nudged her with his wand. Nudge nudge, little girl…wake up… "I'm awake…Jolly old man, ehehehe. What do you want, James?" W_hat the hell? I dreamed I was talking to Santa Claus. Damn muggle crap._

"I brought food. And we're getting close to the school. We should change into our robes. You like chocolate frogs, right? Am I right?" _I know I'm right. I'm **always** right._

"Yeah! GIMME GIMME GIMME CHOCOLATE…"

"We have to change into our robes first, Elizabeth. Theeeenn you can have the chocolate." He paused for effect, only to watch her eager smile fall into a pitiful pout. "But I want the chocolate noooowww!" "Robes first. Chocolate later." "But-" "ROBES!" "B-" "ROBES GODDAMNIT!" She squeaked and rummaged through hertrunk for her robes.

_He doesn't have to be like that about it. He has no right to take away my chocolate! MY CHOCOLATE! If he thinks he can stop me, he's got something coming… _She couldn't resist. Elizabeth cackled yet again. She grabbed a stuffed bear from the bottom of the trunk, along with her robes. "Saaaay, James…" "What?" "You like… flying bears, right?" "…Flying bears. No, I don't think I like flying bears." "Too bad…"

In a flash of movement that was only possible for Elizabeth when she wanted something, she whipped the stuffed bear at James' face. "FLYING BEAR ATTACK!" She grabbed the chocolate out of his hands and ran down the hall to a change room, cackling her trademark Elizabeth cackle.

…James lay on the floor, the projectile bear lying ruffled on his stomach.


End file.
